


The Twelve TAG Days of Christmas

by soniabigcheese



Series: TAG 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: Just a collection of mini fics, based on the old 12 Days of Christmas, Thunderbirds are Go style





	1. A Partridge In a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to include all the characters from the series, including some OC's but forgive me if some of them are excluded. Sometimes that happens, when the scenario doesn't quite fit the character.

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….

A Partridge in a Pear Tree.

Yeah, more like a bloody cat getting stuck inside a holly bush. There’d been a landslide, due to the adverse weather conditions, causing a gas main to explode. They had to evacuate the area, and fix the gas line, all thanks to Virgil, who’d happened to be in the area at the time. One owner’s cat took fright, catapulting itself right into the thick holly bush. No matter how many times Virgil tried to pull it out, he was scratched, by both cat AND bush. 

In the end, he went for the old ‘tried and true’ method of tempting it out with a can of tuna. It finally emerged, tail stuck up in the air, sniffed the can and haughtily strolled off. But not before it decided to pee on Virgil’s boot…. 

… as a ‘thank you’.


	2. Two Turtle Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation of the 2nd day of Christmas

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me …

Two Turtle Doves

Well … there’s more than one pair of lovey doveys in International Rescue. Not just Penny and Gordon.

We have Brains and Moffie. That unconventional couple, whose idea of gift giving consists of mugs and coasters emblazoned with mathematical equations and other such useful stuff.

He’d invited Moffie to spend Christmas on Tracy Island with everyone else and she’d agreed, albeit reluctantly. Because she was nose deep in projects that couldn’t possibly be stopped mid way. He’d persuaded her that she needed a break, even if it was just for a few hours. 

To reboot - to coin a phrase.

And so here she was, feeling a little awkward and sweating profusely. Not because she was nervous, but also because she wasn’t used to the tropical weather that the island had to offer.

If that wasn’t bad enough, someone had misheard a conversation between Brains and Moffie and mistakenly assumed that she’d always wanted lovebirds. An emergency interrupted the rest of the conversation.

However, that wasn’t the case, as it just so happened that she was allergic to feathers and ended up sneezing, eyes swollen and basically living off her antihistamines, the minute a cage with lovebirds was presented to her. 

But that wasn’t the end of it.

Nobody had warned her about Grandma and her famous cookies.

You can bet that that just HAD to be the most memorable Christmas Moffie spent on Tracy Island.


	3. Three French Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third day in the 12 days of TAG Christmas, mini fic selection

On the Third Day of Christmas, My True Love Gave to Me ..

Three French Hens

It had been quite a week, and grabbing the opportunity out of a hectic schedule, Lady Penelope decided to invite both Kayo and Grandma Tracy for an ‘all girls’ Christmas shopping trip. 

To Paris.

Sans Parker. Because it was, after all, a ‘girls day out’ and the way they shopped, he couldn’t possibly manage the burden.

They were doing so well, moving from store to store, when they’d barely got through the doors of one particular department store. A rather pompous salesman accosted them and proceeded to give them the old sales pitch. Flattering, cajoling, suggesting … ending up, after failing miserably with the first lot of tactics, he rudely demanded that they buy his product. Because it’ll save ‘you women’ a lot of time and effort in and around the house.

Big Mistake.

They quickly turned against him, and by the time they were through, he’d wished he’d never even met them, and resigned on the spot.

First rule of thumb. NEVER get on the wrong side of these strong-willed, independent women.


	4. Four Calling Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of the TAG 12 Days of Christmas

On the 4th Day of Christmas ...  
… my true love gave to me …

Four Calling Birds

They were relentless and no matter how many deflections Penny attempted, they ALWAYS managed to get a hold of poor John. Four women from the trashed charity auction. Four cougars, who thought that the ‘dashing young man’ was just their type.

They’d bombard the ‘hotline’ to invite him to more functions, often getting in the way of real rescues and distracting John to the brink of many an anxiety attack. He patiently tried to explain that this was the emergency number and if they needed to contact him…. to use Lady Penelope. 

To which their complaints were that she was also impossible to contact.

In the end, EOS had to intervene. 

Tracking down where the calls came from … and diverting them to a defunct pizza delivery service. And if that failed, she had back up plan B. Sobbing hysterically and pleading for them not to take her ‘Daddy away’.

Having a childlike voice … it worked a treat.


	5. Five Gold Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five of the TAG inspired 12 Days of Christmas

On the fifth day of Christmas … my true love gave to me

Five Gold Rings

Or … the best Christmas presents Jeff could bestow upon his sons. The five gleaming Thunderbirds crafts. Obviously, there was some speculation as to whether he’d actually given them as presents. Because the completion of each craft differed somewhat. And there was the matter of launching Thunderbird Five into space.

The same goes for the birth of International Rescue itself.

But … thenceforth … the world became a much safer place, thanks to the dedication of these young men.

1\. First Responder  
2\. Logistics and Demolition  
3\. Astronaut  
4\. Submersible and Deep Sea Rescue  
5\. Communications and Dispatch

Of course … we can’t really rule out the addition of FAB 1 and Shadow. But … as the countdown goes …

5… 4… 3… 2…1… Thunderbirds are go!


	6. Six Geese a-Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth chapter in the 12 Days of TAG Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short.

Six Geese are Laying

Thunderbird Two’s maiden flight, and it had been a bumpy one to say the least. Despite collaborating with Brains, and factoring in wind velocity, hurricanes and other possible obstacles….

…. nothing could prepare them for a random skein* of geese. 

Virgil tried his hardest to avoid them, but sadly, one splattered horribly onto one of the windshields of his beloved green behemoth. That was the first of many minor dings and scratches that this heavy carrier would encounter over the years.

But it was the most memorable, as Gordon would happily point out at virtually every possible moment.

****

*skein, one of the names given for a group of geese in flight, there are many others. Google to check.


	7. Seven Swans a-Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the 7th day of TAG Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little 'Pen and Ink' fluff for you all.

On the Seventh Day of Christmas .... my true love gave to me ...

Seven Swans a-Swimming

A little Pen and Ink fluff for those who have missed these two.

It had been one heck of a rescue and Gordon was exhausted. But, a promise is a promise. And he’d made a big commitment to Penny, that he would accompany her to the annual production of Swan Lake.

Half asleep, he tried cold showers, strong coffees. All the usual remedies. Sadly, to no avail.

As soon as the curtain went up on this iconic ballet, he nodded off.

She should have been annoyed at him, when she felt his head heavy against her shoulder, because this WAS an important thing to her. But her heart melted and she smiled as he began mumbling endearments in his sleep. 

All of them directed towards her.

Instead, she gently unfolded her handkerchief - a Lady NEVER leaves home without one - and tilting his head up slightly, she flattened said hankie on her shoulder, so that if he drooled, it wouldn’t be quite so messy. Kissed her fingertips, and lightly placed them on his forehead.


	8. Eight Maids a-Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eighth day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these all vary in size. Some long, some short. Sorry about that

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ..

Eight Maids a Milking

Poor Scott. Flirty, debonair, handsome, confident.

Finding himself hiding from a bunch of amorous .. and extremely drunk … farm girls. With John and Virgil in the background, watching and trying not to laugh at him.

They’d decided to hop off the island for a couple of drinks at their favourite bar, when a rather attractive looking lady approached, and started chatting Scott up.

Then another.  
And another.

He was flattered by all this attention and gave his brothers a wink to indicate that ‘he got this’. Before hoisting himself confidently from his bar stool. 

Only to be surrounded by a few more girls, who’d obviously been drinking … and were spoiling for a fight. One accused Scott of cheating, whilst another one was punched to the ground.

In the end, he was the one that needed rescuing and was immediately hustled away by his brothers. He didn’t get away unscathed, mind you. His shirt was slightly torn and there was a chunk of hair missing from his scalp.

Whoops.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another TAG inspired chapter in the 12 days of Christmas song

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me …

Nine Ladies Dancing

Kayo didn’t think she was THAT competitive … until Alan challenged her to the latest virtual dance craze that was sweeping the world. An intelligent holo-bot that would adapt to your dancing and flexibility skills. All thanks to John Tracy, who’d introduced her to it. 

Obviously it had been specially modified by Brains because there were some factors that made the programming slow and clunky. But it still remained the same program. Just adapted for space use AND on earth.

“You’ll thank me for it,” were John’s famous last words as she pounded her way through many levels. 

He might have been quick with his reflexes in zero gravity, but she had the advantage on good old terra firma with balance and grace. So … one by one … she slaughtered every single one of them and ended up head to head with … Alan.

Now, ‘he’s just a kid’, went right out of the window as she was determined to beat him. Especially after he’d bragged about being a champion video game player … and this dance module thing was - according to him - easy peasy.

… if it hadn’t been for an emergency situation though … she was sure that she’d have won - by a whisker. Instead, the scores remained equal as they both suited up.


	10. 10 Lords a-Leaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 10th Day in the popular Christmas song, 12 Days of Christmas

TAG 12 Days of Christmas - Day 10

On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

10 Lords a-Leaping

Langstrom Fischler was never big on celebrating the festive season. But he tried … he tried very … VERY hard.

And it resulted in getting more than he bargained for. As well as a lot of disgruntled, unhappy people.

He spent Christmas behind bars and his laboratory permanently on shut down.

All because of his supposedly ‘revolutionary’ idea with his home town’s Christmas lights.

He swore down that he’d checked everything. However, he hadn’t factored in the bad weather, heavy downpours and flooding… which resulted in the electric shorting out. Add onto that, the many puddles that acted as conductors.

And many townspeople, including some bigwigs and Lords amongst them … doing a 'pretty little dance’ in the town square.

Some had minor burns. But thankfully they all survived. All thanks to the quick thinking of Scott with his thick, electric proof boots and gloves.

And a simple little thing like pulling the plug. Which was tricky to reach, because it was stuck right in the middle of a deep puddle of water.

That wasn’t the worst of it. He’d succeeded in causing a major blackout too.

Let’s just say … he wasn’t popular and was never asked again to help out with the festive decorations. Or anything else for that matter.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 11th Day of Christmas

On the 11th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me …

11 Pipers Piping

He flipped the switch for the holovideo and smiled wickedly. He’d been practicing his speech and now it was perfect. Time to get this show on the road.

Taking a deep breath .. he began to speak. But was interrupted by a low clanging sound. He shut his eyes, counted to five … waited … then started again.

“If you think you have cornered me …”

CLANG!

“You are very much mis …”

CLANG CLANG CLANG

His nostrils flared and he curled his hands into fists as the door slowly squeaked open.

He clicked off the live feed and whipped around to see one of his minions standing there shaking.

“WHAT?”

“Er … sir?”

He needed ‘presence’ and the way things were going … this live announcement was making him look like a fool.

“CAN’T YOU SEE I AM BUSY?”

The minion stepped backwards, his palms up and in front of him.

“But .. sir …”

The Hood rolled his eyes, then glared at the poor terrified minion. He eyed him up and down, taking note that this was a kid. A novice.

Heh. Smart move. Send the newbie in and let him have his head chewed off.

A small plume of air escaped the Hood’s pale lips and he shivered slightly.

“Haven’t you fixed that blasted central heating system yet?” He snarled out.

“That’s what I’ve been sent to tell you. Thanks to that severe temperature plummet last night … the pipes have all frozen solid.”

“Well fix it then.”

“That’s the thing. We tried everything. Even a fast defrost. And … um….”

“Well …??”

“Uh. We hit a snag…. a big one.”

By now, the Hood was fast losing patience. The youngster backed away and found himself right up against the wall.

“Wemanagedtoburstafewpipes.”

It came out in a rush. But he wasn’t finished there.

Of course he wasn’t. The bad news was only just starting.

“AndtheGDFareknockingonthefrontdoor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... we can't have a Christmas without including The Hood now, could we?


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day in this popular Christmas song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is, as I was writing these, I was humming the entire song to myself. You just cannot help yourself.

On the 12th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me …

12 Drummers Drumming

It had to happen. Eventually someone just HAD to have a drum kit in the family. You’d have thought that being the musical/artistic one, Virgil, would go for a set.

But nope.

It landed on the shoulders of little Gordon, who loved to make loads of noises around the house. Tin cans, saucepans. You name it, if it made a noise, he was happy.

He was also the cleverest one of the Tracy family. No hiding spot was safe. If he wanted to, he could find ANYTHING. So … the best way of hiding presents … is to put them in the attic. Because he’d never be able to reach the rope to pull the ladder down.

With the exception of said drum kit. It was the night before Christmas, and they needed to assemble this really complicated kit. The instructions said it would take a couple of hours.

They obviously didn’t take into consideration dealing with 5 kids … one being a toddler who was just starting to walk and talk and had a habit of trying to climb into cupboards. 

And a husband who had blueprints and technical designs scattered about. But for the life of him, couldn’t work out how to screw in a light-bulb.

So, yeah. A typical family life. 

Anyhow. Fast forward a little bit … to about 5am or thereabouts. Lucy had just managed to put together the drum kit and check on Alan, who was a light sleeper (oh how that changed later on) as well as the other boys. She thought that the bundle of blankets was Gordon, fast asleep.

But nope. 

He’d managed to sneak out of bed and stood completely agape at the splendid, fully assembled drum kit in the middle of the lounge. Gave out an excited squeal, before sliding onto the stool and started banging away.

He woke the whole house. But he didn’t care. Santa had brought him his present!

Let’s just say that everyone was glad that the novelty soon wore off. And that their headaches and sleepless nights stopped there afterwards.


End file.
